Fear
by Niks31
Summary: Fear always comes with war. Will they find way to beat it? Warn: lemon


- Hei!

- Hei!

- What're you doing here?

- M… just watching landscape…

- You know it's pretty hard to get on this mountain. I can hardly believe you've made all this way just to watch. Come on, Temari, you've never been a "watching person". That's my role.

- And you've never been Mr. Talky. That's my role

- Bitch

- Moron

Several minutes they remained silent just looking at horizon. Temari broke silence:

- You know, I'm scared. And I'm scared that I can feel fear. It freaks me out. Do you feel it? All this… overwhelming fear? You've seen what does fear do to people?

- I'm scared all of the time. It helps me to worry about important people…

- Yeah, right. I thought so too. But I bumped at Neji and Tenten fucking in tent. I saw it in their movements, voices. They're so scared to loose each other in this damned war. Everything's said about sex as a proof of being alive is true, - she said chuckling a bit.

- Maybe. I don't have a pair to prove this theory, Mari

- You could

- I don't think it's right. If we survive it will make things more complicated. It will raise odds of fatal mistake… What if we mistake our feelings? And also there aren't many pretty girls on battlefield.

- Haha, Nara. You're full of surprises. Actually I thought you'd answer something like "I'm not interested in women at all. They're too troublesome"

- Thanks for reminding, I started forgetting about that, woman. Let's go. In three hours we're heading. By the way I'm leading your unit today.

- Wait. Two more minutes. Air's so fresh here. Gunpowder makes me cough

- OK. Two minutes are yours.

- Shikamaru, once you said you treasure our friendship. What would you do if you knew you won't survive the day and we'd never see again each other?

- What a drag… Temari, why you're asking such things? We're not gonna die today. Just get rid of these thoughts!

- No, answer me! – she insisted coming to him closer and staring right into his eyes.

- I don't know. Maybe just stare at night sky standing on this god forsaken mountain…

- Very funny, Shikamaru! You never take things serious, thinking only about your stupid games…

She probably could continue forever but his lips pressed hard to hers stopped her thoughts. When he broke this one-sided kiss he said

- I'm being serious. I'd just spend my time with you.

Temari bit her lip nervously and grabbed his belt starting unbuckling it.

- What're you doing?

- I want to spend some time with you but the other way. Maybe you'd help me'cause we don't have much time?

- Wait, Mari… you're great, sexy and all but don't you think it's kind of sudden? We even don't date

- Oh, come on! Don't pretend you don't want me, that you don't imagine me masturbating in shower. I know you for seven years, also I do imagine you. So what's the problem?

- So… when we cleared all things out I guess there's no problem.

At this words he put his hand on her ass then lifted the front of her dress with other hand. As his hand made contact with her wet center Temari let out loud moan nearly collapsing. Damn, her legs were betraying her. Not to let her fall Shikamaru brought her closer pressing their bodies. He quickly inserted two fingers inside her placing thumb on clitoris making circular motion.

- Oh my god, Shika! I'm gonna come… I won't hold it…

Her hands clenched tightly on his clothed ass.

- Really? – he smirked and bit her neck. It was the final point that made Temari come. She came so hard that inner parts of thighs so as Shikamaru's hand became wet.

When Temari managed to stable her breathing she started pulling down his pants.

- Shikamaru, here're only rocks. We'll have to make it standing

- I can hold you

- No, little boy, I'm too heavy for you

- You forgot that I've grown up, Mari, - he said kissing her neck, rising and entering her slowly. Temari crossed her legs behind his back trying to hold on and prepare herself but she couldn't see what came then.

- Oh… you told the truth… you've got so big. It hardly fits in me

In response Shikamaru groaned and whispered in her ear: "You're so tight, you can't even imagine what you're doing to me. So fucking slick…But I can make it better" Suddenly Shikamaru changed angle letting Temari fall back a little bit. It was enough for him to constantly hit her spot. And only two hits were enough to make her come for the first time. Never stopping Shikamaru made her do it for the second time. After five minutes it was over. Another five were spent on finding focus and sense of place again.

- So how do you feel now? Still scared?

- No, actually dopamine dampened it quite well.

- Does it mean we found an ultimate way to beat your fear?


End file.
